Spencer
by BetrayingWings
Summary: Spencer is an ordinary girl. Her mom has a job that involves a lot of traveling, and her brothers a pain. But what happens when her date tries to eat her, and her best friends a goat man? She's quickly thrown into a world of half bloods, cute gods, and blood thirsty monsters. Wow. And she thought choosing the perfect outfit was a challenge.
1. A Monster Rearranges My Closet

Chp 1 A Monster Rearranges My Closet

"Gah! Nothing to wear!" I shrieked. How was I supposed to be ready for my date in... 45 MINUTES! Oh god oh no, oh god oh no.

Okay, maybe I should explain some things now. My name's Spencer Taylor, and I'm not usually like this. Sure I'm a bit of a fashionista, but I'm into rebel/punk clothes and comic books. That sort of 'fashionista'. And I had a date with the hottest guy in the world right now, and I was going to miss it if I don't hurry up! I'm your average 15 year old teenage girl, I drool over cute guys, complain about teachers, and spread gossip with my friends. I lived with my mum, Laura Taylor, and younger brother, Garreck Taylor. My dad left us when I was born, I know weird. Mum never talked about him.

I was born in England, and we've been traveling ever since. Mum was an archeologist or something and I could speak almost any language you could name. Right now we were plopped down in a miniature town called Dutton, Montana. It was so small. Everyone knew everyone, and everyone knew everyone's secrets.

Anyways, I had a date with the hottie of the high school, my opinion, named Matthew Dagner. Or something like that. He had perfect black hair, short duh! And these beautiful brown eyes. It was my first date since Hungary, and I wanted to make a good impression on this town.

"Aeropostale...no...Hollister...no..." I mumbled to myself as I dug through my closet. My best friend here was a boy, his name was Grover and he had curly brown hair and a limp. He always wore a baseball cap and was always excused from gym. He even had a hint of a goatee. He was nice enough, but I couldn't ask him for fashion tips.

"Ahh ha!" I said triumphantly, holding up my Romwe Bat Sweater, "Now to find my tights."

"Seriously Spence?" I heard a little voice from behind me pipe up. I whipped around to find Garreck holding my...BRA!

"Garreck!" I screamed, snatching my pink bra back, it took me forever to convince mum to get this for me, Victoria's Secret wasn't a cheap secret.  
Garreck was bursting out laughing.

"You really shouldn't leave that where I could find them!" He choked out, that place was also know as the rinse cycle on the washing machine.

"Haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh," I said sarcastically, "now unless you want to see me change into this I'd scram."

His jade green eyes widened and he bolted off, slamming the door behind him. I chuckled under my breathe and went back to choosing my outfit.

* * *

30 Minutes Later

I finally had the perfect outfit! My Romwe Bat Sweater (like duh!), Calzedonia Tights, Romwe Velvet shorts over that, Zara Velvet Loafers, and a Romwe Floral Blouse (**A/N this is an outfit by CutiePieMarzia and I'll be using a lot of outfits by her**). Now for makeup and hair. I brushed my golden/brown wavy hair and quickly did an elaborate fish tail before letting it fall. Then I put some eyeliner around my violent violet eyes, I know, my eyes freaked me out too. Garreck and I didn't have the same father, if you haven't figured that out already. Then I applied some light blue eyeshadow and lip gloss. I don't really like mascara, I end up poking my eyes to many times to comprehend.

And I just used up 5 more minutes. Well, better wait. I sat on a neon orange bean bag, cranked up the radio and sat down with a nice X-Men volume 1 episode 1 comic book. I finished three more until the doorbell rang. I checked my watch, it was 7:50, gosh 5 minutes late.

I dashed down the stairs and flung open the front door to see a dazzling Matthew. His teeth flashed, gosh, was it just me or were they a little pointy? Bah, to many comic books.

"You look great!" I complemented, taking in his ripped up jeans and white shirt stained with red?

"So do you." His voice sounded different.

"What's on your..." I said, pointing at his red shirt.

"Oh just some blood from my enemies," He said before busting out laughing, I feebly chuckled with him. I was about to say something else, but he cut me off, "and you're one of them."

Wait what?

All of a sudden, he pounced on me. My years of martial art classes kicked into play, I quickly rolled out of the way, causing him to go head first into a coat rack. He was buried in coats but quickly emerged, my black Lazzari coat still on him. And then he began to morph. His eyes turned to slits, his teeth sharpened a considerable amount, his perfect tan turned to a scaly green, he grew claws, and he started to grow until he was 7 feet tall.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed, before he lashed down with his sharp talons, cutting the place I had just been seconds ago.

I ran over to the fireplace and grabbed to fire poker, stabbing him in his slitted eye. He hissed in pain, and swiped again, this time taking out a small chair.

"Spencer! What's going on in-OH MY GOD!" Garreck shrieked.

"Garreck, get behind me, I won't let it hurt you!" I yelled at him, flipping over Beat Matthews claw as it took out a lamp.

"Won't let what hurt me?" He yelled back. I froze, just for a second, but that was enough for the monster to scrape my arm, causing me to shriek and drop down.

"You mean... you can't... see...it?" I said weakly, having to duck out of the way once again.

"Of course he can't," The Monster hissed out, "a puny mortal like him can't see squat!"

"Don't talk that way about my brother!" I shrieked with fury, grabbing a lamp and stabbing it in its other eye, now it was blinded.

"Garreck! Grab mum and get out!" I yelled to my brother. He just gave me a confused look and ran to grab mum. But I didn't know he'd bring mum back.

The beast took a random swipe, missing me, but nearly beheading my mother. She shrieked, oh good she can see it too.

"Spencer, are you okay!" She said running towards me, until the monster took another swipe, relaying on his ears.

"Mum, you and Garreck, get out, I'll handle the thing." I screamed jumping over his arm once again.

Mum wrapped her arms around Garreck, and ran out, but before she did she turned around.

"Spencer! Use your belt!" She yelled before running out the back door, since the front room was occupied.

My belt? I didn't have a belt with this outfit. And then it hit me! My favorite belt, my mum gave it to me on my 13th birthday from Greece. I quickly ran up half the stairs and screamed.

"Hey ugly!" I taunted, "You weren't that hot before, and think about now!"

Matthew the Monster yelled enraged before crashing up the stairs.

I ran into my room and started digging through my closet just like earlier, until I found my beautiful silver belt with a bronze buckle. What was I supposed to do, stab him with the buckle point or whatever it was called?

The Monster crashed into my room I squeaked and then ran over to my bed, opposite of my closet. It heard the squeak by the closet and started digging through it. Omygosh! He was ruining my clothes! I'm getting way to girly for my good.

Suddenly my Black Zara Shirt flew up in shreds. I caught it and gasped, Mr. Monster didn't hear me though.

"Not the Zara you bitch!" I screamed , causing him to turn and me to pounce.

I landed on his back and he raked mine multiple times, but I held on. I held tight to the chunky belt and leaned over, stabbing him in the heart multiple times. All of a sudden he burst into dust, and I fell to the ground, landing on my but, my outfit totally ruined. I checked out the back window, my family was gone. I then ran over to my brothers room and checked out of his baseball curtains, there were police cars, shit.

I walked down, belt in hand. I was covered in blood and monster dust. I slowly opened the door and walked out to people screaming, no one even noticed the girl in torn up clothes that was covered in blood, naw who would?

All of a sudden I heard a bleat, like from a goat, and Grover walked up, more like trotted. From the waist down he was a, goat?

"Spencer! Spencer! Are you okay?" He asked hysteria in his voice.

"Well, Grover the Goat-Man, I'm a little tired and loosing blood fast, but other than that, I'm fine, just peachy." Man, I could even be sarcastic when dying!

"Oh right, I should get you to camp!" He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. I tripped over my own feet and crashed down onto the ground, breaking my nose.

"Oww..." I said, my face still smashed against the ground.

"Oh sorry." Grover said, helping me up. He threw my arm around his shoulder and his around mine and then we walked, well he more scampered, over to his old jeep.

He laid me down in the back seat and quickly hopped into the front. My vision was starting to go black around the edges, and Grover driving like a maniac didn't help my upset stomach.

Grover sat there mumbling stuff like, 'gotta tell Chiron' and 'gods this is horrible' wait wasn't there only one god? I really don't know anymore.

I...was so...sleepy.

I...would...have...to...get...a new...wardrobe...

With that thought I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay, if you want to have a character on here you can put:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Son/Daughter of:**

**Relationship:**

**Hair (color/length):**

**Eye Color: **

**From:**

**Can Speak:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite Superhero:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Background:**

**Weapons:**

**Personality:**

**Gender:**

**Sorry it's a long list and if anyone is actually reading this just you know make a person. P.S. someone can date Spencer! Anyways, Luna Out!**

**\('BeTrAyInG-WiNgS')/**


	2. My Motel Blows Up

**Here is chapter two! Okay, read on peeps!**

I woke up to a Grover shaking me awake.

"Ugh, my head," I said clutching it, "I just the weirdest dream. I had a date and he turned into a monster and tried to eat me, but I killed him with a belt and you had goat legs and...DAMN MY HEAD HURTS!"

"Spencer that wasn't a dream." Grover said slowly.

"Grover say what?" I said.

"Well umm... You know all of those Greek myths, like the ones you went way to deep into researching?" I nodded, "Well they're all true."

"Wait what?"

"Well, there's this thing called the 'Flame of the West' and it moves wherever Western civilization is the strongest. It started in Greece, moved to Rome, France, Spain, England, just about everywhere! Right now it's in America."

"While that's all very interesting, it didn't really answer my question." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"Oh yah! Well anyways, the gods appear in whatever culture they go into. And Olympus moves with them. For example, right now it's over the Empire State Building. Along with the gods and goddesses, the creatures come along too. In some ways it's good, for example satyrs like me, nymphs, nereids. But it's also bad, monsters such as hydras, hellhounds, and Minotaurs."

"What was that thing that attacked me?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"To tell the truth, I don't really know, I can't believe I didn't smell him before!"

"Smell?"

"Oh ya. Well monsters have this smell, sort of smells like underground. I don't like it."

"Oh." I said in a small voice.

"You know Spencer, you're taking this much better than I thought you would."

"Believe me Grover, I'm freaking out inside. But I have a question..."

"Hit me."

"Why did the monster attack me?"

Grover was quiet for a moment before answering.

"You're a half blood." He said finally.

"Like in Harry Potter?" I asked, confused.

"No, like half human, half god."

"What?"

"Sometimes the gods and goddesses come down from Olympus and, well, 'hook up'. One of the gods must have came down and 'hooked up' with your mom."

"Eww, Grover, no need to put that mental image in my head." I said, disgusted.

"Sorry, so do you believe me?" He asked.

"Well, you've never told a lie before, so ya I guess so."

He smiled and then looked around.

"You should probably get out of the car."

I looked around, noticing I was still in the backseat. I smiled sheepishly and got out. I surveyed the place. We were at a motel.

"I've already checked in." Grover said.

Seriously all I was thinking was, awkward!

We walked up to our room, room 115 for your information, and stepped in.

There were two beds -thank god- and a bathroom. I immediately flopped on a bed and checked the time. Midnight o' thirty. I sighed and fell to sleep quickly, not knowing I would only get 5 hours of sleep.

* * *

-5 Sleep Filled Hours Later-

A crash from the window woke me up. I sprang out of bed and was on my feet before you could say Puggle, which I was dreaming about just a second ago.

My bleary eyes were only half open, but that was enough to see a giant half man half bull in tighty whiteys.

"Grover!" I shrieked, getting the goat up. Before he could mumble a 'what' the Minotaur roared, causing Grover to bolt up.

He rushed over to an ominous gym bag that I hadn't noticed him bring in and pull out a...SWORD?!

It looked as if it were made out of the same material as my belt buckle.

Grover swung the sword and cut off the monsters head, but before it could slice right through, the monster exploded into dust.

"WHAT THE FU-" I started, but Grover threw his hand over my mouth.

"Lets go, this place is probably rigged. Gosh I hate swords!" He said the last part more to himself than me.

Grover went over and stuffed the sword in his duffle bag before we ran out and into his jeep. As we quickly drove away, there was a loud BOOM! Behind us.

"Knew it." Grover mumbled under his breathe, I snickered. He put the pedal to the metal and soon we were zooming down the highway.

"Two things," I said slowly, clutching the seat in terror, "one, where are we going? And two, I never took you as a sword man."

He snickered, "Two answers, one Camp Half-Blood, and two, I prefer clubs."

"So barbaric!" I said dramatically, "And what's 'Camp Half-Blood'?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you. Camp Half-Blood is a camp for kids that are half mortal half god. It's really quite cool, I can't wait until you meet Percy!"

"Who's she?" I asked.

"HE is my best friend. HE saved the world from Kronos. HE, and some friends, saved the world from Gaea."

"Okay, Percy's a HE, got it. But, if I'm a half-blood, who's my dad?"

"Well you were supposed to be claimed at twelve, but Piper and Leo were the same as you. To tell the truth, I don't know. If you didn't have a mom, I would think it would be Aphrodite, because of your love of fashion. But it's your dad so I don't know. You'll know at camp though."

Gosh that goat had a mouth. I really didn't want to be a daughter of Aphrodite, she was sort of a slut. I mean she was beautiful and all, but I bet she had a lot of kids and she cheated on her husband. I do admit I was obsesses with fashion, but I would prefer not to be her child. Sorry Aphrodite children.

We drove and drove. According to Grover, we drove 5 hours last night, so we still had about 30 more of said hours to go. But Grover was pouring on the speed, maybe 28 hours than. I fell asleep after 3. Hey! I was woken up at 6:30 A.M. By a bloodthirsty monster! I don't even get up that early on a school day!

**Sorry its short (~_~). :(= sad demigod, ·(= sad cyclops. Okay, remember to review! And make a character, I'm adding a few more 'questions' though, so ya.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Son/Daughter of:**

**Hair (color/length): **

**Eye color:**

**From:**

**Can Speak:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite Superhero:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Background:**

**Weapons:**

**Personality:**

**Gender:**

**Skin Color:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Looks (nose size, things in their hair, etc.):**

**?Powers:**

**Okay, just had to add that. I don't want to say something like their favorite color is blue, and you wanted green. :P okay.  
~(^•^)~ LaTeR ~(^·^)~  
Wait what? ^(°•°)^**


	3. I Show Off My Killer Singing

**Okay, to TrueColorsNeverFade, you're right. Do you have any ideas on how to make her less Mary Sue ish? Should I make her kill someone? I should make her kill someone! No, no. Bad idea. Anyways, does anyone have any ideas? **

**Also, I'd like to thank every one who made a character! P.s. you still can.**

**So...thank you:**

**Deadwrong11 for Nick  
Matchboxes for Jin  
Abby7441 for Allegra  
TrueColorsNeverFade for Demetria  
And Guest for Lakailey **

**As I said, you can still make a character, and read the stories by the people above! ^^^^^^^^^ minus Guest of course**

Spencer's POV

"RED SLUG ΒUG, NO SLUG BACKS!" I screamed, punching Grover in the shoulder as we sped down the highway through Wisconsin, on our way to Long Island.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his arm.

"I didn't know I could punch that hard!" I looked at my hands in mock amazement, "SUPER STRENGTH!"

Grover must have also been surprised at my screaming because he swerved, causing us to almost collide with a semi truck, earning an angry HONK in the process.

"Gosh Spencer!" Grover snapped.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

We sat in silence, listening to Carly Rae Jepson, until I finally cracked of course.

"What is this shit?" (A/N no offense to Carly Rae, this just plays along with my storyline though) I asked, looking at Grover in an appalled way.

"I thought you liked it?" He said more as a question than a statement.

"Sorry but N-O!" I spelt out. Grover laughed and changed the channel to Lithium. He had XM radio. Yay.

I hummed along to the songs as they filtered through the car. I was mainly looking out the window, staring at the trees and lakes.

"So..." Grover said awkwardly about half an hour later.

"Yes..." I said with the same tone.

"How bout them Taco Cats?"

"Soaring through the sky with a winning streak of 35 wins and -2 losses."

"So...37 wins and 0 losses, right?" Grover asked.

"Yes."

"GO TACO CATS!" He punched the roof of his car.

We then quieted down, listening to the steady flow of Two Princes by Spin Doctors. Being a Spencer I sang along.

_One, two princes kneel before you  
That what I said now  
Princes, princes who adore you  
Just go ahead now  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
That's some bread, now  
This one said he wants to buy you rockets  
Ain't in his head, now _

_This one he got a princely racket  
That's what I said now  
Got some Big Seal upon his jacket  
Ain't in his head now  
You marry him, your father will condone you  
How 'bout that now  
You marry me, your father will disown you  
He'll eat his hat, now _

_Marry him, marry me  
I'm the one that loved you baby can't you see?  
Ain't got no future or family tree  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be  
I know what a prince and lover ought be _

_Said if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you wanted to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now  
Said one, two princes kneel before you  
That what I said now _

_Princes, princes who adore you  
Just go ahead now  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
That's some bread, now  
This one said he wants to buy you rockets  
Ain't in his head, now _

_Marry him, marry me  
I'm the one that loved you baby can't you see?  
Ain't got no future or family tree  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be  
I know what a prince and lover ought be _

_Said if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you wanted to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now  
And if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now  
If you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
If you want to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now  
Oh Baby!  
Just go ahead now  
Oh!  
Just just go ahead now  
Oh, your majesty!  
Just go ahead now  
Come on forget the King who... marry me!  
Just go ahead now  
Come on, come on, come on  
Just go ahead now  
Go ahead now  
Just go ahead now, [etc.]_

**(A/N my number 2 favorite song of all times!) **

By the end I was singing loudly, and let me tell you I was horrible at singing, and Grover was singing along, probably trying to mask up my wretched singing voice with his wretched Grover voice.

"Aww! You ruined my solo!" I pouted, slapping him he just laughed.

* * *

_Now, as a person of this fine community, I feel obliged to skip the next 19 boring hours of our boring drive and go to the next part. Lets just say we never stopped and constantly had to switch turns driving as the drivers head would always nod of eventually. So...TO CAMP HALF BLOOD!_

* * *

"Oww! Who knew sitting in a car for 24 something hours could brake your butt?!" I said, rubbing my buttocks as soon as we departed from Grover's oh so smelly motor vehicle.

"Plus you kept singing! My ears nearly committed ear suicide!" The even smellier vehicle owner said.

"Right..." I said, but before I could say anything else, a small girl, around 5"3' came skipping up, her light brown hair flowing behind her.

"Hi!" She said cheerily, "I'm Aless! Daughter of Eirene, minor Greek Goddess of peace!" She then fluffed her jean skirt and straightened her white blouse before extending a tan hand out towards me, "what's your name?"

"Umm...Spencer." I said, tentatively taking her outstretched hand.

"Spencer? That's a cool name! Can I give you the tour? Oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please?" She begged, actually getting on her knees and clasping her hands together.

I looked at Grover uncertainly, he just shrugged.

"Aless is trust worthy enough. And any ways, I need to see Juniper. My girlfriend." He stated.

I nodded as Aless squealed. Then she grabbed my hand in her tiny one, pulling me along behind her.

"There's the volleyball pit! There's the rock wall! But be careful lava hurts, like, really bad. There are the stables, the Pegasus are kept there. Or is it pegasi? Ah whatever! There are the main 12 cabins! You know, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysius, Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, and Hephaestus! And then over there are the minor gods cabins! My moms is in there. Hades has a cabin too! Over there you have the forgery; the armory; the pavilion, that's where we eat; the amphitheater; the arts and crafts hall; the big house; the strawberry fields; Rachel's cave; and the forest!" She said this all quickly, gesturing as she pulled me quickly along, "Any questions?"

I hadn't realized she stopped until I nearly tripped over her. I regained my composer and brushed my hair behind my ears.

"Umm...yah. Who's my father?" I asked. Hey, it's not like I expected some big scary god to come down from the heavens and say 'Spencer, I am your father!' Then I'd scream NOOOOOO and he'd cut my hand off. So I guess I would settle for the next best thing.

"Ooh! It's your father! That's good! I mean, if you were a child of Aphrodite I don't think we would get along so peachy keen. They hate me. And to answer your question, I have know idea."

My face fell and I knew it. I just wanted to get my daddy's info and get over it. The suspense was killing me! Slowly.

"Oh but don't worry!" Aless reassured me, "He'll claim you eventually! My mom did like right when I got here, so you can probably expect yours by din din! Mine was like a big peace sign like poosh! Peace sign above my head."

I laughed awkwardly, shifting on my feet.

"Well, I'd better..." I started but trailed off once I realized I had nothing to do.

"Oh yah! The tour duh stupid Aless," she made a hand gun and fake shot herself with it, "well anyways, you-" insert loud gasp of your choice.

"What? What? Is my hair on fire? Oh god not again!" Yes, I had set my hair on fire before. Just know it involved hot sauce, silly string, and a piece of tape. Ya, I am still extremely oblivious to how it happened to this very Saturday. (**A/N just go with it)**

"No, no. You've been claimed!" Aless said, breathless.

I looked up to see an already fading lightning bolt above my head.

"Am I like, half Harry Potter or something?" I asked confused. I may have delved into different mythologies, but I never really read about this!  
Aless giggled but then quickly changed serious, putting on a wise old mans face she said in the same voice.

"All hail Spencer...whatever her last name is, daughter of Zeus, lord of the skies."

**This is crappy. Also I didn't show any of your characters! They come in next chapter! Maybe, probably, yes. Later Fruit Loops!**


End file.
